Tokyo Mew Mew Girls Sing!
by KisshuLover52
Summary: That's all I could think of for a name. It's kind of like American Idol but the first round has pairings. You vote the first pairing off and the rest of the rounds don't have pairings.Plz RxR! I'm not updating until I get 3 reviews so, REVIEW!
1. Round 1: Pairings and Love Songs

KisshuLover52: Hi and welcome to TMM/Love Songs/American Idol/Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus

KisshuLover52: Hi and welcome to TMM/Love Songs/American Idol/Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus.

usagiki1234: Here's the pairings for the first round; Kisshu sings with Ichigo, Minto sings with Keiichiro, Retasu sings with Ryou, Purin sings with Taruto and Zakuro sings with Pai.

LenLen: KisshuLover52, usagiki1234 and I will be the judges!

JJ: And I'm the Camera Man!

KisshuLover52/usagiki1234/LenLen: CAMERA **WOMEN**!!

JJ: Whatever! Remember! **KisshuLover52/usagiki1234/LenLen, do not own TMM, American Idol, or any of Hannah Montana Miley Cyrus's songs!**

KisshuLover52: This is what we will call each other: KisshuLover52: KL52, usagiki1234: UK1234, LenLen: LL and JJ: JJ.

US1234: First up is KxI singing there (KL52's) version of I Got Nerve. The song that you read in: 'Hannah Montana x Tokyo Mew Mew' or was it: 'Tokyo Mew Mew x Hannah Montana'?

LL: Nobody cares!

Ichigo: O.K. Kisshu. Here we go!

Ichigo:

We haven't met,

But that's okay,

'Cause you will be asking for me one day,

I wanna wait in line,

'Cause I don't want meet you,

Don't close your eyes,

'Cause Kisshu might kiss you,

And I don't think you will like that,

I know where I stand,

I know who I am,

I will always run away when life gets bad,

It's every thing I see.

Every part of me,

Gonna get what deserves,

He's got nerve.

Kisshu:

Electrified,

I'm on a wire,

Getting together and we're on fire,

What I said,

You heard,

Now why won't you love me,

Don't close you're mind,

'Cause Ichigo will leave you,

For damn Masaya,

I know where I stand,

I know who I am,

I would never run away when life gets bad,

It's everything I see,

Every part of me,

I know I can destroy the world,

Yeah, yeah ,yeah,

I know what you like,

I know what you think,

Not afraid to chase you down 'till you go with me,

It's everything I see every part of me,

Gonna get what I deserve,

I got nerve,

You,

You need to discover,

That I,

Can make you feel free,

And,

I,

I need to uncover,

The part of you that's reaching out for me,

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Ichigo:

I know where I stand,

I know who I am,

I will always run away when life gets bad,

It's everything I see,

every part of me,

I know I can save the world,

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

I know what you like,

I know what you think,

Not afraid to chase you down with The Blue Knight,

It's everything I see every part of me,

Gonna get what deserves,

Kisshu's got,

He's got nerve.

KL52: That was awesome!!

UK1234: YEAH!!

LL: You're like, so going on to the next round!

JJ: Next up is: MxK!

KL52: They're singing Pumping Up The Party!

Minto: How exactly is that a love song?!

KL52: Well, if you want to look at it as a love song.

Minto: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!

KL52: Okay!

Minto:

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

It's the same old, same grind

But we don't feel we're wasting time

Not so bored that we can't find a better way

My friends, my kind

No one's gettin' left behind

If they did it'd be a crime

That's why we say

Let the music start a revolution

No time to play it safe

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin up the party now

Keiichiro:

They can't

We can

Parents might not understand

Having fun without a plan

But that's what we do

We're all here (Let's go!)

Gotta make this party grow

Together we can make it blow

Right through the roof

The music's gonna start a revolution

Too late to play it safe

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin up the party now

Minto x Keiichiro:

We don't have to paint by numbers

Let our voice come out from under

Hear it rise

Feel the thunder

It's time to lose control

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin up the party now

Pumpin' up the party now

Party now, party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

Hey

Get up

Get loud

Start pumpin' up the party now

KL52: That rocked!

UK1234: I agree completely!

LL: Me too!

JJ: Next!

KL52/UK1234/LL: YOU'RE NOT A JUDGE!!

JJ: Okay –tremble—

UK1234: Next is Retasu and Ryou singing 'Nobody's Perfect'!

Retasu: How's that a love song!?

KL52: It's not. Ryou thinks he's perfect and you think that you suck! It's a confidence song for you and a you're like everybody else song for Ryou!

Ryou: Hey!!

Retasu: Okay.

Retasu:

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
One, two, three, four!  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Ryou:

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quick sand  
No problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Retasu:

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

Ryou:

Next time you feel like… it's just one of those days  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

Retasu x Ryou:

Everybody makes mistakes  
everybody has those days  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!

KL52: Awesome!!

UK1234: I think it could use some work.

LL: Me too.

KL52: Well that's up to the readers. Note to the readers: After the round is over, review with whoever you want to go! Next round will not be pairings we only did that this round because we wanted to get through the round quicker. Please review with the people you want voted off!

UK1234: Next up is Purin and Taru Taru with Bigger Than Us!

Taruto: ONLY PURIN CALLS ME TARU TARU DAMNIT!!

Purin: YAY!!

Purin:

I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!

Taruto:

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We all have a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!

Taruto x Purin:

It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,

(L.o.v.e, love)with love!(l.o.v.e, love)  
That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us, c'mon)

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
(Whoo!)  
It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us!

KL52: Nice!

UK1234: YAY!! PURIN AND TARUTO ROCK!!

LL: …Okay… I guess.

UK1234: Say it was good LL!

LL: Say that to my face!!

UK1234: I'd rather not! –tremble—

JJ: Last but definitely not least! Zakuro and Pai singing… I Miss You!

Zakuro: Eh?

Pai: Who do I miss?!

KL52: That's question is redundant!

Pai: NO IT AINT!!

KL52: AINT ISN'T A WORD, BAKA!!

Zakuro: PAI!! Let'a just sing damnit!

Zakuro x Pai:

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

KL52: That was beautiful!

UK1234: Eh?

LL: YAY!! ZAKURO RULES!!

JJ: Arigato for reading round/chapter 1! Plz review with the songs you want them to sing and the pair you want voted off!!


	2. Round 2: No Name

KL52: I got barley any reviews but I'm going to continue the story anyway

KL52: I got barley any reviews but I'm going to continue the story anyway.

UK1234: This is the paper that says who was voted off. The pair that was reviewed to be voted off by **everybody** that voted is… Pai and Zakuro.

Pai: I didn't even want to do this anyway sniff!

KL52: Uh huh, sure.

Zakuro: I have better things to do anyway.

LL: Ah man, I wanted Zakuro to stay!

KL52: Most people voted them off 'cause they don't like the pairing of Pai and Zakuro. Oh well. Nothing we can do.

JJ: The first singer is Ichigo. She will be singing… I Don't Think About. That song and you do not mix well.

Ichigo: WTF!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!

Ichigo:

I dont think about it  
i dont think about it

Misunderstood..  
Everybody feels that way sometimes.  
oh-oh-ohh  
I wish i could fit with all the rest but I..  
Oh-oh-oh  
Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah! , Cause

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

A shooting star twinkling across the sky at night  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Near, far i wish that everything would be all right  
Oh-Oh-Oh  
Got my own dreams  
Got my own plans  
Gonna get there anyway i can cuz,

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it

I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Got my own style  
Got my own way  
I dont care what people say  
Yeah! , Cuz  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
I dont think about it  
being myself there ain't no doubt about it  
I wont cry any tears  
I just live without fear  
Im so happy cause im living my life and i dont think about it

Think about it.  
Think about it.  
Ohh.. i dont want to think about it  
woahh.. yeahhh..cause im living my life and i dont think about it.

KL52: About the spelling. I didn't write this. LL did.

LL: whistling

usagiki1234: It was O.K.

JJ: Next is Mint with Start All Over.

Mint:

I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than i want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over

It's so easy  
You distrupt me  
Can't complain x2

It's so easy!  
(I'm gonna start all over)  
I'm gonna start all over!

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over!

KL52: That was beautiful.

UK1234: Eh, I've seen better.

LL: Um…

JJ: Next is Lettuce with Make Some Noise.

Lettuce:

It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show

You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah

You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late

Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try

Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise

KL52: Awesome!!

UK1234: Okay.

LL: YAY!! MAKE SOME NOISE!!

JJ: Um… LL is really weird. Anyways, Next is Pudding with All-American Girl.

Pudding:

Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

All American girl

KL52: THAT WAS AWESOME sob.

UK1234: PUDDING!! YAY!!

LL: It was okay.

JJ: Next is Ryou with… starts rolling on the floor laughing her head off As I Am.

Ryou: WTF!! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!! YOU PERVERT!!

JJ: Making you sing that song doesn't make me a pervert. Now, SING!!

Ryou: FINE!!

Ryou:

Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right

As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him

Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time

KL52: YAY!!

usagiki1234: Why are you so happy?!

KL52: I'm listening to Radio Disney online while writing this, and 7Things just came on!

LL: 7Things?!

KL52: You know, new song by Miley Cyrus!? You don't know it?!

JJ/LL: No.

usagiki1234: YOU BAKAS!!

JJ: Oh well. Next is Keiichiro with… The Barney Theme!! HAHAHAHA!!

Keiichiro: WTF!! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!

Keiichiro:

I love you

You love me

We're a happy family

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

Won't you say

You love me too?

KL52: Laughing head off on floor with LL and UK1234

JJ: Um… I'm guessing that they liked it. Next is Kisshu with 7Things.

Kisshu: …No comment.

Kisshu:

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear

The seven things I hate about you  
The seven things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking seven steps here

The seven things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them  
Just to know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the seven that I like

The seven things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes  
Your old Levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the seventh thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do, oh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh ooh

Ooh, ooh, ooh

La da da

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

KL52: I LOVE THAT SONG!! I'M SUPER HAPPY!!

UK1234: What's on Radio Disney now!?

KL52: This is Me from Camp Rock.

UK1234: AH MAN, I LOVE THAT SONG!! I WISH I COULD HEAR IT!!

LL: Me too.

JJ: OH WELL!! Last but not least is Taruto with We Rock frrom the new movie Camp Rock!!

Taruto: YAY!! CAMP ROCK IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE!!

Taruto:

Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
We rock  
We rock on

Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
World in your pocket  
And you know it  
You can feel that beat  
Runnin' through your feet  
Heart's racin' fast  
You're rock n' rollin'

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

We rock, we rock, we rock on  
We rock, we rock, we rock on

We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
Won't stop ourselves  
Cuz we love it  
We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see  
No more hiding  
Now we're gonna own it

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

na na na  
We got the music in our souls in our souls  
It's the thing we want the most what we want the most  
It picks us up when we fall  
Down it turns our world around

Cuz we rock  
Camp rock  
We rock  
We rock on

Everyday and every night

Cuz we rock  
Camp rock  
We rock  
We rock on

it's all we wanna do in life

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on

We rock, we rock, we rock on  
We rock!  
We rock, we rock  
Camp rock!

KL52: I love that song!

UK1234: Especially when it's sung by you Taru Taru!

Taruto: ONLY PUDDING CAN CALL ME TARU TARU!!

UK1234: I KNEW IT!! YOU DO LOVE PUDDING!!

LL: It was okay!

JJ: See ya next time!! Plz review with songs and the one person you want voted off!

JJ/LL/UK1234/KL52: SEE YA!!


End file.
